Various methods of detecting diverse situations from images captured by a camera installed for monitoring are known. Moreover, with recent advances in face recognition technology, it is now possible to determine whether or not persons in different images are the same person by comparing images captured by a camera for capturing human faces.
Various methods of detecting problematic behaviors such as garbage dumping or graffiti are also known. For example, Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1 describes a method of detecting problematic states by detecting suspicious background changes from images captured by a camera for monitoring busy scenes.